


Ski Lift You Up

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Addict!Louis, Drug Dealer! Nick Grimshaw, Forward!Niall, M/M, Non famous!Niall, Ski lift!AU, Solo artist!Harry, past!larry, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes on a vacation to an isolated ski resort to get over an extremely bad breakup. He then gets on a ski lift with an overly talkative young man. After a slight blowup he nearly falls off the ski lift and is saved by the very boy he yelled at. While they're stuck on the lift something blossoms and may just be beautiful.</p><p>**Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s just Harry’s luck really. He came on this trip to get away from men. He came to clear his head after the worst breakup in the history of breakups. And now he’s stuck on a couple two by fours over fifty feet in the air with a complete stranger who just won’t stop talking. He won’t stop talking and he hasn’t even recognized Harry either, which as a world renowned singer is more than a little hurtful.

But the stranger is really cute and his blue eyes stand out against his rosy cheeks, pinkened by the slight wind blowing against them. His hair is all hidden under his beanie, but Harry knows he’s a blonde because one stubborn tuft keeps poking itself out over his right eye (which then causes the man to stick his tongue out in the cutest manner as he tries desperately to tuck it back in while simultaneously trying not to plummet to his death.) All of this has combined to put Harry in a very grumpy mood. 

The stranger is in the middle of his inane rambling on some subject or other (Harry thinks it’s about Derby County but he hasn’t been paying much attention) when Harry loses it. He throws his hands in the air and yells “Shut up! We were put on this lift together but that doesn’t mean we have to be friends! I’m not in the mood to talk, especially when I couldn’t get in a word edgewise because you’ve barely taken two breaths since we got on the damn thing 8 minutes ago! So take a fucking hint and shut the hell up!”

He barely sees the man’s mouth open to respond to his outburst when the lift jerks to a stop and Harry is thrown from his seat. He’s going to die and the last thing he did was yell at a guy because he reminds him of his ex boyfriend. The ground is approaching rapidly and Harry sends up a prayer for forgiveness, not just to God but to the man he yelled at. 

“Ya know screamin’ like a girl ain’t going t’ help in this situation. It’s funny and moderately cute but not very helpful.”

Harry looks up and sees the man holding onto his arm and the hood of his ski jacket. He’s not going die yet but the smile on the guys face makes him wish he was. There is no way on earth he’s ever going to be able to ever cope with the embarrassment he’s feeling right now. He also may not have quite finished screaming yet.

“Seriously mate, I can hold ya for another minute or two but if you don’t help a little I won’t be able to keep you from ruining that pretty white landscape with a big splash of red. And the tabloids would crucify me for killing a famous rock star like yourself.” He said and then laughed

“You knew who I was?” Harry asked.

“Of course I did, I’m not an idiot, but I figured ya get enough people asking you what it’s like being famous to last a lifetime, not that that may be much longer if ya don’t help!” he said, his tone growing strained.

Harry realized the man was right and he reached up and grabbed the bench. His personal trainer would be disappointed with how long it took him to pull himself onto the lift but his gloves were slippery and the man had cut off his air supply a bit with his hood, not that he was ungrateful mind you. He tries to catch his breath and the man laughs, it sounds magical and Harry can’t tell if that’s because of the man or the fact that he himself isn’t dead. “Ya know I’d like t’ say that was karma but I think that would be in bad taste.” he says, and Harry laughs.

He laughs so hard he can barely breathe, but that doesn’t stop him from laughing, or the man who saved his life from joining in. Finally he calms down enough to say “I think it would too, but you kind of flirted with me while I was dangling a thousand feet in the air so I doubt that you care too much about what’s in bad taste.”

The man looks taken aback “Flirt with you? That was hardly flirting. I flirt much better than that. For instance, if I wanted to flirt with you I’d tell you my name first, Niall by the way and then I’d ask if your strong vocals mean you have a deep throat.” He says straight faced. 

Harry’s chuckles turn to coughing as he realizes what Niall had said. His face turns a deep shade of pink which only causes Niall to laugh harder. “Also Mr. Styles, we’re only about forty feet in the air.”

Harry looks down and can see without panic clouding his eyes that Niall is right and the ground is not a thousand feet below them. In fact with the large recent snowfall there he may not have even died on impact and would have instead slowly frozen to death while waiting for a search party. He’s so caught up in his morbid fantasy he jumps when he feels something hot touch his chest. “What the flip!!!”

Niall almost falls laughing at that, luckily his hand is inside Harry’s shirt and is being grasped quite tightly by Harry’s shocked arms, which flew straight to his chest when Niall slipped the heating pack into his shirt. He’s still struggling to speak when Harry looks down and sees Niall’s hand inside his shirt. He feels the glove, oddly warm, against his chest and shrieks at Niall. “What the heck do you think you’re doing? I may have laughed at your joke Mister, and I may have been known as a slut a few years ago by the tabloids, but you can’t just molest me!”

The blonde is laughing so hard he drops his ski poles, which he was holding with his other hand. He doesn’t seem to notice that he dropped them, but considering he can barely breathe that’s not really all that surprising. He curl’s into Harry’s side once Harry has finally released his hand and tries to catch his breath. Harry pushes him away and in his most posh voice says “Well, would you care to explain yourself? What gives you the right to just try and get in my clothes when we’ve just barely met?” 

“First- haha- first of all, what makes ya think I’m even interested in men, let alone you? And second I was putting a heat pack in your shirt because, in case you hadn’t noticed we haven’t started moving again and we’re in Switzerland and not shirtless with mojitos in Havana. It’s feckin cold outside and we just happen to be outside.” Niall says.

Harry is too busy picturing Niall and him shirtless with mojitos, hands slowly sliding down each others backs to put on tanning oil, Niall wearing nothing but a towel and some swim briefs that reveal everything, to respond right away and he’s pretty sure the small amount of drool that slipped out of his mouth has frozen to his lip. Maybe he is still a little bit of a slut. “I um- I- You aren’t into guys? OH God I didn’t mean to ask that! I meant to say I’m sorry. Excuse me while I jump to my slow snow covered death.” Harry says as he scoots towards the edge of his seat.

“Stop being a dramatic pop diva Styles! Get back on the bench because my arms are still tired from saving your life the first time. I’m not sure I can lift you again, you’re heavier than I expected.” Niall says with a huff, pushing him backwards like a footie mom pushing a child back into his seat.

“I am not a diva and I am not fat! I take back my apology, bungled as it may have been, you rude tiny heterosexual!” Harry says, a little too shrill to sound convincing.

“Ok seriously calm down, I’m not calling you fat. I have a picture of that time about a year ago of you on the beach where your trunks fell off in the surf and your abs are all wet taped over my bed. I’m neither a heterosexual nor calling you fat. Now will you please calm down.”

“Oh dear God I am going to sue this resort because this must be a prank. They almost killed me for a prank. COME ON OUT ASHTON! COME OUT OR I WON’T SIGN A WAIVER!!!” Harry yells into the forest below, looking for some hint of a camera crew. “And congratulations to you Niall, if that is your real name. I’m sure this will function as a great audition tape for whatever stupid show you want to get on. I won’t watch whatever it is but I wish you all the best now call the crew and tell them to get me the heck out of here.”

“This isn’t a prank Styles-”

“Stop! Stop calling me that! Stop acting like you know me. Stop acting like Lou... Just, just stop.”

“Who is Lou? Is that that guy you were dating? The guy that just talked to the paps the other day and said that you’re shite in bed? Because I don’t believe that, or that he dumped you.”

“Don’t. Don’t bring him up to me. Not here and not now. That’s what this whole stupid trip was about. I traveled over six hundred and fifty miles to a village that doesn’t even have cars and only like twenty people speak English and still someone asks me about that little booger.” Harry fumes.

Niall shrinks back a little and his cheeks turn red from the obvious amount of effort he is putting into stifling a laugh. “B- booger? Oh my god you really are as precious as your interviews make you seem aren’t you? That’s so perfect!”

Harry starts laughing. It’s not the first time he’s heard that and it probably won’t be the last. “Yeah, I have no idea why but I curse like a ten year old most of the time. I tried not to, and when I get really really angry I let a few slip but it’s not very rock star of me is it?”

“Not really, but I like you better this way. It makes you more human and less sex god. Oh and by the way my name really is Niall and I’m not an actor, I’m a musician like you. Well not like you, nobody knows who I am.”

“Nobody knew who I was when I was young like you either. It took years and a lot of things I’m not proud of to break into the industry. Don’t let anything stop you, but also make your decisions on how proud you’d be of yourself if you did them.” 

“Harry- Can I call you Harry, or is that off limits?” Niall asks. Harry nods and he continues “I’m four months older than you. before you ask I read all your interviews and I follow your twitter. You’re kind of my idol, which is why I was babbling like an idiot earlier. I look young but that’s just because I play mostly pubs and I’ve pickled myself in free drinks to stay young and beautiful.”

“That’s um- that’s an interesting way to do it. I hear that’s called the Joan Rivers.” Harry says.

Niall laughs again and Harry decides that his laughter really is musical, it’s not just the fact he saved him from imminent death, he really did like this boy. “So is it true that you should never meet your idols? I’m sure it is after this little misadventure.” Harry asks.

“Not really. I mean how many people can say they’ve saved their idol’s life and then been called a rude tiny hetero? My guess is not many. Even if I don’t get lucky with ya, at least I have a good story.”

“You know I’ve met circuit boys less direct than you. I applaud your lack of modesty. And your incredibly stubborn lock of hair, it’s sticking out again by the way.” Harry says, reaching to tuck it back into his beanie before realizing he’s only known the lad about an hour.

“And here I thought you said you weren’t a slut Harry.” Niall laughs.

“Actually I said I’m not a slut anymore. And I never said I slept with them, I said I’d met them. You aren’t a very good listener considering you’re my number one fan.” Harry smirked.

“And I never said I thought I was your number one fan.” Niall smirked right back. “I said I followed you on twitter and I touch myself to your abs and your lips. They’re looking a little chapped by the way, amazing but chapped.”

“If I ask you politely to stop hitting on me, would you?” Harry asked, resigned to a negative response before he even asks.

“I could try but I’ve been jerking it to the idea of fucking you for four years so this is kind of surreal for me. Also I’ve been taking sips off of my flask of whiskey whenever you retreat into your head, and I’m feeling horny because of it.” Niall admits.

Harry is about to say something else when he watches Niall reach down his ski pants and adjusts himself. He doesn’t even realize he’s biting his lip until he tastes a drop of blood. When he slips back to reality Niall still has his hands down his pants and his eyes are locked with Harry’s. Harry feels his pants tighten and his temperature rising when Niall licks his lip. He reaches over and grabs Niall’s hand. “Stop. You’ll chafe yourself or get frostbite and that won’t be good. Now if I promise to go to coffee with you whenever we get out of this, would you please stop teasing me?” Harry asks.

“God yes. Just do me a favor?” he asks. Harry nods and he continues. “Hold me? I’m freezing and you look like you could warm me right up.”

“If you want to cuddle I think we should have a date and maybe some Olympic level sex first, but I think I can do that strictly to keep you warm. And I want some of that whiskey.”

“Done.” Niall says as he cuddles into Harry’s side handing him the flask. “Just don’t put your lips on it or they might stick and that would be tragic. I plan on having a good time with them later.”

Harry coughs on the whiskey and feels his dick twitch in his ski pants. That gets Niall’s attention and he instantly sticks his hand out and touches it. “Holy shite that picture doesn’t do you credit. It must’ve been cold in that water. This is a thing of beauty Harry.”

Harry slaps his hand away and says “That’s mostly padding and yes it was cold. Now behave yourself or coffee will be where this freak show of an evening ends.”

Niall pouts but relents, as does the swelling in Harry’s pants over time. They sit in a strangely comfortable silence for another ten minutes or so until Harry finally asked “Niall we are on a ski lift two miles from a resort and it’s just now around five, why do you have whiskey?”

Niall chuckles and says “For emergencies, ya know, like in those old cartoons where a saint Bernard digs someone out of the snow and they have a little barrel of whiskey round their neck.”

“You based your emergency preparedness decisions on cartoons from before you were born? You are something Niall- Niall what’s your last name?” Harry asked.

“Horan” he replies smiling.

“Whoring? Your name is Whoring?”

“I think all that hair is clogging your ears Harry. I said Horan, h-o-r-a-n. It’s Irish, which I’m sure you’ve figured out by my delicious accent.” Niall says laughing.

“My hair is my trademark Whoring. I do have to say though, I’ve always found an Irish accent attractive.” Harry admits, blushing for what feels like the thousandth time today.

“I believe your actual wording was ‘delicious, like Guiness but for my ears’. I told you I’ve read every interview you’ve ever had.” Niall says without a hint of shame.

“I don’t even remember that, but I guess that’s the kind of thing my number one fan would remember.” Harry says, a smile splitting his face.

“I said I’m not your number one fan Harry. I’m not a sixteen year old girl with posters of you all over my walls.” Niall huffs out, looking up at Harry from where he has both arms around the smaller lad.

“Nope, just over your bed.” Harry chuckles. “Besides I get to decide who my number one fan is and that’s the cute blond lad that saved my life and gets to have coffee with me if I survive the strangest day of my life.”

Then Harry leans down and kisses Niall on the nose. “In case it wasn’t clear by the way, I think I’m now your number one fan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others probably will be in this story, but it's more of a transitional chapter so we can get to the meat of the story. I hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments because I appreciate any and all criticism and praise. Especially praise ;)

Niall’s laughing again and it’s bringing a smile to Harry’s face. “Fat chance Harry. There’s at least six people that have willingly heard me play music and not thrown a beer bottle at me. One of them even sucked me off in the loo afterwards. I’d say you’re probably number three or four at best.”

Harry slaps him on the soldier and says “You have the balls to call me a slut and here you are shagging anything that moves.”

Niall scoffs “Not anything. I don’t sleep with women for example. And of course they have to have great cheek bones. And a mouth that looks like it could suck the paint off of the wall like a certain rock star.”

Harry pushes Niall off of his chest. He starts to say something but Niall starts laughing and says “Would you believe me if I said I meant Brendon Urie?”

“That eye liner wearing hetero? Well that’s just rude. My mouth is much prettier than his.” Harry disputes.

“I know Harry. There’s only one picture above my bed and it’s of the sexiest man this side of Dublin.” the blond says with an eyebrow wiggle. It’s annoyingly attractive and makes Harry’s pants tighten just a little bit. 

“And who exactly is the sexiest man in Dublin?” Harry asks.

“Yer lookin at ‘im. Isn’t it obvious?” Niall says, face growing even more smug. “Of course you haven’t seen my whole six chest hairs, squidgy bum, and surprisingly large cock on such a skinny boy.”

Harry blushes again and just decides to bury his head in his hands to avoid looking at Niall’s smug gorgeous face. Harry’s torn between slapping the stupid grin off Niall’s face and kissing him until he forgets how to look smug. He’s leaning towards the second option, leaning towards Niall, when the world jerks under him. He’s been screaming for at least three seconds before he realizes that it’s the lift moving forward and not him plummeting to his death before he can see Niall’s six chest hairs. He’d have liked to see those chest hairs.

He somehow manages to stop before Niall can call his screaming girlish again. It’s only after he’s stopped screaming he realizes he’s latched onto Niall. Niall has nuzzled into his neck and is shaking more than he would be from just the cold. Harry decides to hold on tighter instead of letting him go “It’s alright, we’re going to be fine Niall. In less than twenty minutes we’ll be on our way back to the resort and we’ll have that cup of coffee. Maybe you’ll even get a few biscuits with that coffee if you’re charming.”

 

Twenty minutes later they’re back on solid ground and have blankets around their shoulders. A man asks each of them where they’re staying and they tell him and two men split them up and started taking them to separate snowmobiles with drivers waiting for them. Harry begins to panic and shouts out “Wait! Wait no, Niall!” He ducks under the medic’s arm and runs to the shorter lad. “Come with me. Come with me to my hotel. I’ll get you a separate room if you want for however long you want, but please don’t leave me. I need someone to talk to, not two weeks alone in the Alps.”

“What if I want to stay for a month?” Niall asks, smug again now that he’s back on the ground.

“Done. I’ll get you a suite for a month at my hotel. You don’t even have to talk to me ever again after tonight if you don’t want but I just don’t want to be alone. I don’t think I ever really wanted to be alone.” Harry admits. He’s staring down at his ski boots now. “You can have whatever you want if you just pretend to be my friend for one night.”

“Harry Styles I’m insulted you think you need to bribe me to get me to spend time with you. Honestly I could just go back to my hotel and wait until you come begging with enough chocolate,champagne, and condoms to persuade me otherwise. Or I could just forgive you and stay in your suite tonight. In fact I like that idea better, how about we do that?” Niall says, trying to catch Harry’s eyes.

“Forget it. I don’t want to be lonely anymore, but that isn’t worth being made fun of constantly. Goodbye Niall Whoring.” Harry fumes and turns to walk away.

Niall is taken aback and can’t manage a word as the literal man of his dreams walks away. He feels tears starting to sting at his eyes when Harry turns around with a smug look on his face and says “Oh come on Horan, you aren’t the only one who can tease. I just have a meaner sense of humor. Are you coming or not?”

Niall can’t help but smile as he runs up to Harry and tucks himself under Harry’s outstretched arm. “You’re so not getting lucky tonight now Haz. In fact you’ll be lucky if you get lucky at all.”

“Niall, your hand is on my ass. Also my abs are at least fifty percent more defined than they were last year. If I wanted you, all I’d have to do is take off my clothes. And um.... Haz?” Harry asks quizzically.

“I’m not Haz, you are remember? I like it, because it seems more personal. Ya did kind of beg me to spend the night with you like 2 minutes ago remember? I felt like we were on a more personal level. If you don’t like it I could always call ya sweet cheeks instead.” Niall says with a wide grin.

Harry laughs and it’s easy, which is in itself startling. “I think Haz is fine. I’ve just never had anyone call me that before.” He says, hoping desperately he isn’t blushing again. Really, he’s never hated a simple bodily reaction so much since the locker room in secondary school. The capillaries in his face might as well just stay filled at this rate, it would save them the trouble of inflaming and emptying over and over.

Niall doesn’t say anything, instead he just snuggles further into Harry’s side. It’s probably a little intimate considering people are watching and they only met a few hours ago under what only the Three Stooges would call the best of circumstances, but it doesn’t bother Harry. Somehow it feels right to him, which really should worry Harry, but he hasn’t felt right in a long time so he ignores that voice in the back of his head saying “This is a terrible idea, you’ll only wind up hurt.” He has a feeling it’s wrong anyway.

 

In the lobby of the Hotel Eiger Harry is talking to Niall over a coffee table arguing about which restaurant they should go to. It would be charming really, but Niall is as cheeky as he was in private and Harry responds by being flippant and blushing furiously. They’ve drawn a fair amount of attention and Harry is silently praying that most of the people staring so obviously at them don’t speak any English. He groans when two girls start giggling at a particularly raunchy comment Niall made about Harry’s mouth.

“Niall, I now realize that being a cheeky little butt is in your nature, but unless you want our faces on every trashy rag from here to London, saying ‘Harry Styles meets prostitute in Muerren, Switzerland’ it would be wonderful if you could keep your voice down when you talk about getting your dick sucked.” Harry says through a smile as fake as Pamela Anderson’s breasts.

“Well if you’d just agree to go somewhere I can afford Haz, it would say ‘Harry Styles meets prostitute in cheap diner on outskirts of Muerren, Switzerland’ instead. I already told you I’m not famous, and therefore a hotel bar with coffee that costs ten quid is a bit out of my price range.” Niall says, not bothering to hide his cheeky expression.

“And I already told you I would pay for it. Besides I don’t want to go back outside tonight. I spent enough time outside freezing my butt off and not skiing for one day. Walking through the magical no-vehicles-allowed village is not my idea of a good time right now.” Harry says, dropping the smiling facade after the other people in the lobby turn away.

“I don’t need you to pay for me Harry. I’m not after your money. Your frozen yet still delectable butt? Maybe. But not your money.” Niall says, purposely loud as if to dispel rumors of his imaginary career in prostitution. It is not charming.

Harry leans in close and whispers “Oh so you’re fine with the hundred quid I spent having your bags retrieved from that hotel you were staying at and the forty thousand euros I just spent on renting you that ridiculous James Bond suite for a month, but you can’t let me buy you a single cup of coffee. Marvelous, really. ”

“FORTY THOU- HOLY FECKIN CHRIST HAZ-” Niall yells before Harry can slap a hand over his mouth.

Harry relinquishes his grip after Niall licks his hand so thoroughly Harry is positive it will never be dry again. “Forty thousand euros is more than me Da makes in a year Harry. Ya can’t just do that, especially for me. March your frozen ass back up there and tell them you made a mistake, you only want it for one night. I’ll find a way to pay you back, even if it takes a while. I don’t want to be your charity case.”

Harry’s face falls and it breaks Niall’s heart, but Harry quickly recovers and says “Niall I spent five times more money than that on my last birthday party, hell in the last four years I’ve spent more than that on my wardrobe. I want to do this for you, not because I think of you as a charity case, but because you just being here, even arguing with me over something as inconsequential as going dutch over a cup of coffee, is helping me more than the man I thought was my best friend has in years. You saved my life on that ski lift and I think you may be the most genuine person I’ve met in my entire life. I need that. I need you. I don’t even know you but I know that I need you right now. I need to be around something real, someone real.”

Niall falls completely silent, which Harry guesses is a rare occurrence. After several moments in which Harry is afraid Niall will lea“Fine. Fine, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll stop fighting about the coffee and the room if you do something for me.”

Harry raises his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Niall waits for a verbal response, seeing one isn’t forthcoming he continues “I’ll spend tonight and any other night you want with you on your trip, for however long you want me by your side. In exchange all I want is for you to answer any five questions I have for you honestly. I’ll let you know when I’m using one of my questions, but you have to answer them honestly when I do. If you want something real, you have to be real with me and if I think you’re lying I will walk out the door and you’ll never see me again. I have adored you from afar for so long Haz, but I hate being played with and I won’t stay around for it. Do we have a deal?” he stretches out his hand as he asks the question.

Harry reaches for his hand and smiles “Deal Horan. Now can we please go to the bar? I really want that coffee.”

“After all that you still just want coffee? Hell Haz, why don’t we just go to the restaurant now? You cheap or somethin?” Niall laughs.

Harry just smiles back. He’s pretty sure he’d buy the whole world for Niall Horan if he’d just keep laughing, and that scares him just a little less than it should.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write but it doesn't really have a lot of storyline. I hope you all enjoy it anyways. Next chapter get's Niall and Harry alone in a hotel suite so yay!
> 
> Let me know what you think of it so far down in the comments. Criticism or praise alike is appreciated.

Dinner is nothing short of an event. Niall asks for literally everything on the specials menu and the waiter is flabbergasted. Harry is too, but he can’t help but smile because this just seems so... Niall. When Niall asks for a pitcher of Guiness to go with his gigantic meal the waiter just rolls his eyes and walks away. Harry is positive Niall wasn’t joking.

Two glasses of wine for Harry and at least four glasses of unpronounceable beers later for Niall, the conversation has turned towards Niall’s career. 

“It’s not like I really think ’m going somewhere wit me music ya know? But ‘tis rather disappointin’ when yer own brother leaves halfway through yer set. Eh, he’s an arse.” He says between gulps of his beer.

Niall is a bit of a slob, he’s dropped pieces of food at least three times, and after the Maître D’ made him take off his beanie his hair seems to be defying gravity more than Idina Menzel did in Wicked, but Harry is finding the meal more comfortable than he ever has with the celebrities he meets up with for publicity. He’s having a hard time focusing on what Niall is saying though because his accent is growing thicker with each drink and Harry is getting more and more turned on. It’s causing him quite a few problems. 

When he finally pulls out of his head enough to respond to Niall he sees him staring quite intently at him, cheeks full with rosemary chicken and polenta. Harry is suddenly glad the portions are small because he’s pretty sure Niall would explode from all the meals he’s eating. “Um- yeah I mean I can’t imagine having somebody I love treat me like that.” he’s silent for just a few seconds before continuing “I mean- I mean he does seem like an arse.” Harry says, perturbed by Niall’s unblinking stare.

Niall swallows his mouthful of food and Harry can’t help but watch the way his throat moves with extreme interest “Yer lyin’ to me Haz. We had a deal and yer already tryin’ t’ break it.” he says, voice hard with a feeling Harry can’t quite identify.

Harry’s jaw drops open at Niall’s intensity, and his pants tighten much to his chagrin. “I’m not lying. He does sound like an arse.” the taller lad responds, trying to smile to cover his lie.

“Thas not wha I’m talkin about, an ya know it Harry. Wha happened to ya? Who did ya love tha did somethin ta hurt ya?” Niall asks with a face flickering between sympathy and curiosity.

“Are you using one of your questions already? Well you don’t waste any time do you? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather use them to find out what kinds of filthy things I did with my band and some tequila?” Harry asks, trying for cheeky. By the look on Niall’s face, it isn’t working

“Alright I’m done. Thank you for the meal Mr. Styles, I can’t say this date went how I pictured it, seeing as we both still have our pants on, but I can definitely say I’ll remember it. Have a nice life. Maybe someday you’ll learn how to have a real human interaction.” Niall stands up, throws down his napkin, and walks away.

Before he can even make it two steps Harry is in front of him. He moves surprisingly fast for such a clumsy guy. “Niall only one of us can melodramatically storm away per day, and I already used today’s remember? Sit back down and finish your meal. If you want to use one of your questions then fine, I’ll answer it. But not down here, because I don’t want anybody overhearing me. I agreed to be honest with you and I will, but everyone in this restaurant doesn’t get to hear my tragic backstory. When we’re finished and we’ve had desert we’ll go back to your suite and I’ll answer anything you want.” Harry whispers to Niall.

“Fine, but I’m getting two pieces of cake and some of whatever kind of ice cream they have.” Niall says, his glare giving way to a smile.

Harry smiles back and they sit down again. Everybody in the restaurant was staring the whole time they stood up, but they’ve gone back to their own business now. Harry waves over the waiter when he sees him and lets Niall order whatever he wants. He just orders the Ice cream with warm berries. When the waiter returns with their desert it takes two bus boys to take away all of Niall’s plates so they have room to set down his next course.

“Are ya just gonna keep eatin only the berries there Haz? Because that’s a waste of some damn good ice cream.” Niall asks with another spoonful of food already in his mouth afterward.

“Yeah, my trainer would kill me if he saw how I’ve been eating since I got here. He’d positively faint if he saw you though. I have no idea how you stay so thin honestly.” Harry said.

“It’s me metabolism. I have no right idea how it works miracles, but I don’t question it. Gift horses and such.” Niall says.

Harry is just smiling and eating the berries while watching Niall, who is very absorbed in the walnut ice cream he’s eating, when something pops back into his mind and he starts choking on a berry. After several seconds in which his face turns red, not because of something Niall said, but because he’s dying for the second time that day, Niall gets behind him and pulls him up. He proceeds to hit Harry very hard in the chest, which Harry thinks is quite rude until he realizes that Niall is attempting to do the Heimlich maneuver. He pulls Niall’s hands down to his stomach and pats them until Niall gets the idea and pulls again. Harry spits the berry out across the table into Niall’s food and gasps deeply for air. “You may be considered accident prone there Haz. That’s the second time today and I have to say I don’t quite understand how you can survive day to day if this is what you’re like.”

“You called it a date! This isn’t a date, it’s dinner! If it were a date I wouldn’t be so awkward and I assume you would behave yourself.” Harry says.

“That was literally fifteen minutes ago Harry. Ya choked over something like that? And on top of that, I really wouldn’t behave myself. The whole purpose of a date is to try and get in your pants no? How better to do that than get ya drunk and tell you how I’d like to suck yer pretty cock?” Niall says laughing. And of course everybody in the place is staring at them again.

“Niall! Flipping heck, do you even have a filter?” Harry asks while slapping him in the arm.

“Course I do, but these cunts listenin in obviously want a show so I say we should give it to em.” the blond lad says with a wink.

One woman gasps at a table nearby and a man spits his drink on the woman across from him. Harry decides that it’s time they leave. He flags over the waiter and tells him to charge the meal to his room. He also leaves a couple hundred euros on the table to pay for a round of drinks for the other customers as an apology for the several commotions they have caused. That and because Niall called them cunts and he really can’t have that leaking to the press.

They stop by the front desk, and while Niall checks his bags to make sure the bellman that was sent to retrieve his things got everything and didn’t steal anything, Harry retrieves the key to his room and the one to Niall’s as well as one for another room. When Niall gives the all clear they go to the elevator and Harry pushes the button for the third floor. 

“Hey now, don’t tell me that world famous rock star Harry Styles doesn’t at least have a superior suite? Why are we stopping here?” Niall asks with a smile.

“I need to talk to someone first. I’ll only take a few minutes, I promise. I’m sure he’ll let you use his sitting area if you want to stay with me, or you can go on ahead to your room. Whatever you want is fine.” Harry says. Secretly he hopes Niall will come with him, but he understands that Niall may want to go on ahead to his own room instead.

“What, are ya daft? I’m goin wit ya. I want ta know who’s important enough ta drag you away from my room when I’m finally proper able ta have me way wit ya.” Niall says, cornering Harry against the wall. Suddenly the elevator feels about ten times hotter and Harry tugs on his jumper. 

“Righto, then. Oops here we are. I’ll just- yeah...” Harry says, trying not to appear frantic as he practically falls out of the elevator. Niall laughs as he picks up his bags and follows Harry, who is practically jogging, to a room at the end of the hall. Harry knocks three times and waits. He’s about to use the key he got from reception and just leave a note in case the inhabitant is out when the door opens. Niall practically swallows his tongue when a tall, wet, and very muscular man wearing nothing but a towel barely held up on his waist and answers the door.

“Mr. Styles! I um- I wasn’t expecting you. I was just-” He sputters.

“In the shower? That’s fine, this won’t take long. And it’s Harry, you’ve worked for me for three years, do I really have to keep asking you to call me by my first name? Do you mind if I bring in a friend to wait in your sitting area though? It’s rather rude to leave him out here.”

“No, of course not Mr. Styles.” The man says, quickly opening the door all the way.

“Harry.” Harry corrects and walks past him. “Niall can you wait out here on the couch? Liam here and I will just be a moment in the bedroom.” Harry says. It’s not really a question, but it also isn’t unkind.

Harry and the man he called Liam head into the bedroom and close the door while Niall sits down and admires the room. It’s nicer than his own flat, but that’s no surprise considering how little he makes between his jobs. The telly is really nice and Niall considers checking to see if there’s a game on when the bathroom door opens up.

“Li, how long does it take to get the room service? I left the tip in the bedroo-” the dark ,handsome, and very naked stranger says before he spots Niall. Most people would scream seeing a stranger in their hotel room, or at least cover themselves, but he just calmly says “What are you doing here?”

Niall takes a moment to respond because the man looks extremely familiar, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. “I’m here with Haz” he says, unable to keep from checking out the man in front of him.

“Niall who are you- Zayn?” Harry says as he opens the door. 

Liam is scrambling to apologize and explain the situation and Zayn is fumbling for a towel as Harry starts laughing. “Liam it’s fine. I told you before we left that you could bring your boyfriend along if you wanted. You didn’t have to sneak him in on another flight and keep him from me.” He says, completely unphased by Zayn’s presence or nakedness. 

Niall has been uncharacteristically quiet during this exchange and suddenly all three others are startled as he yells “I remember you!”

“No you don’t. I’ve never seen you before.” Zayn says and closes the bathroom door.

“I’m sorry Mr. Styles. I didn’t want to tell you I was bringing him because of the whole crisis back home. I thought you wouldn’t really want to be around a couple right now.” Liam says with his head down.

“Seriously Liam? I’m fine with it. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. As Niall told me earlier, I’m a diva. You guys have fun and go ahead and upgrade your seat and his to first class on the return flight, my treat. Don’t forget to call the bank for me though, the last thing I need is them putting a hold on my account because of the extra forty thousand dollar hotel suite.” Harry says with a smile.

"I couldn't possibly-" Liam starts before Harry gives him a look. "Yes sir Mr. Styles. Thank you."

He helps Niall up by the arm and then asks “Wait, how do you know Zayn?”

“Remember who I said my number one fan was? He’s the guy that sucked me off in the pub last year.” Niall blurts out. 

Harry’s eyes widen like saucers and he drags Niall out of the room with a quick “Goodbye Liam.” thrown over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they close the door to Niall’s suite Harry can’t contain his laughter anymore. He and Niall collapse in a giggling heap and they don’t even try to stop. When Harry finally manages to calm down enough to speak he says “Liam is going to kill me.” Niall laughs at that even more. “He makes my breakfast shakes every morning, it’s a real possibility Niall. I may have to get a new assistant now.” Harry says, not even bothering to hide a smile.

“I could always be your assistant. I’d even make you a real milkshake instead of whatever powdered crap you drink.” Niall says as he stands up and finally takes a look at the suite he was staying in. “Holy shite have you seen this room? I feel like I should be fighting some guy with an eye patch and a fluffy cat just to go to the loo.”

“I know right? I was going to stay in this place, but it seemed a little douchey. ” Harry says, picking up Niall’s bags and taking them to the bedroom. “That said, it does have a certain charm to it. If you like shag pads that is.”

Harry puts down the bags and starts to turn around when he flies forward onto the bed. When he turns over to yell at Niall for pushing him over, he’s already pulling his jumper over his head. Harry is so distracted by Niall’s six beautiful chest hairs he doesn’t have time to react before Niall climbs on top of him, straddles his hips, and starts kissing his neck. The sensation is spectacular, but this isn’t why he came here. He panics and throws Niall off his hips and the bed.

“OH MY GOSH! I’m so so sorry Niall. I just- I’ll- I’ll go now. If you don’t see me again it’s because I threw myself off my balcony, but don’t worry, Liam will make sure the room is paid for. Um, bye.” Harry says as he climbs off the bed and scrambles out the door. He doesn’t make it very far before Niall tackles him around the waste and they fall to the ground in a pile.

“One dramatic storm out per day Haz! You already used it today because midnight is still twenty minutes away. I’m sorry I tried to molest you and just stay here. Please. I promise I won’t make any more moves tonight unless you beg me to suck your cock, scout’s honor.” he says, cuddling into Harry’s back.

“Are you sure? Because I did just kind of throw you off of the bed and run away. I also yelled ‘It’s not a date’ at you in a crowded restaurant after you saved my life for the second time in a few hours. I’m kind of a mess. I’d understand if you never want to see me again.” He said with his face buried in the incredibly plush rug he landed face first in when Niall tackled him.

“Is it cheesy if I say that I think you’re my favorite mess?” Niall asks.

“Yes. It’s really cheesy. Like insanely cheesy. Like American food cheesy.” Harry responds, rolling onto his back under Niall, so that Niall is now sitting on his stomach with his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Well fine then you giant pile of crazy. Be that way.” the blonde says, trying to get up.

Harry pulls him back down by the wrists so they’re flush against each other. Niall’s eyes are intensely blue up close and Harry feels mesmerized by them. “I like cheese Niall. My trainer yells at me when I eat it, but I miss cheese. And yours is especially sweet.”

When Harry kisses Niall there is no pulling away. It’s slow and sweet like a first kiss should be. His hands slide slowly up Niall’s back, feeling the muscles along the way. When he reaches Niall’s neck he holds him tight and rolls over on top of him, planting his knees between Niall’s legs. He lifts himself up and pulls off his jumper and is extremely satisfied with the look Niall gives his body. He falls back onto Niall and starts in on his neck. Niall moans unabashedly and runs his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry moves down from Niall’s neck to his chest, kissing slowly all the way until he reaches one of Niall’s beautiful little nipples. He takes the nub into his mouth and swirls his tongue around. Niall moans even louder and tugs on Harry’s curls. Harry moans at that and Niall pulls him back up to his mouth. 

Eventually they break for air and Niall says “Oh I see, you’re a top. I start it and you throw me off the bed but you start it and we’re all good.”

“You want me to stop?” Harry asks breathily.

“Course not. I haven’t been with a top in forever.” Niall says.

He surges back up to Harry’s mouth and bucks his hips up to straddle Harry’s hips. He locks his feet behind Harry’s back and begins to grind his ass against the taller boy’s crotch. Harry grabs Niall by the neck and the back and lifts up onto his knees, and then stands up. Niall gasps as Harry stumbles onto his feet and walks them into a wall. 

“Christ Haz, so fuckin hot. Do you have any condoms?” The blond lad asks.

“No. Do you?” Harry asks.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I had any Harry. Let me down.” Niall says, his voice thick with disappointment.

Harry lets him down but doesn’t let go of his waist. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have started anything without thinking.”

“Don’t worry about it Haz. We’ll send Liam out for some tomorrow. In the meantime, you go get some champagne and berries delivered by room service, and I’ll run us a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub. We can have fun in other ways instead.” Niall says with a wink.

Harry is left dumbstruck by how easily that went. He’s disappointed and still happy all at the same time. It’s a strange sensation. He orders the champagne and warm berries and some cheesecake for Niall as a surprise. He asks if they have condoms and the concierge laughs. He’s guessing they won’t send any up. 

Harry hears Niall start the bath and draw the giant curtain that functions as a door. So he sits on the couch and waits for the room service. It shows up astonishingly fast. He opens the door and the young woman who brought it up blushes and turns her eyes up to the ceiling and Harry realizes he never put a shirt back on. He tips her very generously by throwing every bill in his wallet at her in a panic and rushes inside. When his blush calms down he takes his hands away from his face, turns around, and pours the champagne carefully.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Niall comes up behind him and puts his arms around his waist. “Holy flip! Niall why would you save my life twice just to give me a heart atta- Oh my god you’re naked!” Harry almost screeches.

“Yeah, and? Did you expect me to take a bath in me trousers?” Niall asks, cocky smile practically etched into his face. Harry can’t help but take a look downwards again. Niall was not lying earlier when he said it was surprisingly large. Harry can’t help but drool a little. He’s not even thinking when he gets down on his knees and starts kissing Niall’s hipbones. He brings a hand up and starts massaging Niall until he gets hard. Niall grabs onto Harry’s shoulders and is moaning like he’s in a porno. That just encourages Harry and he swallows Niall down to the hilt immediately, keeping a hand flush against his hips.

Niall lets out a moan that sounds almost inhuman and starts murmuring “Oh god Haz” over and over as Harry slides his mouth back and forth on Niall’s cock. He turns his eyes upward and catches Niall staring down at him. He locks his eyes on Niall’s and continues to suck, swirling his tongue whenever he reaches the head. He slips his other hand down his waist until he finds the button on his pants and undoes it. He pulls himself out of his trousers and begins stroking in rhythm with his head’s bobbing motions. Niall grabs onto the back of his head and gently pushes with Harry’s rhythm, never breaking eye contact.

“Oh fuck Haz, oh fuckin christ that mouth of yours is better than I ever imagined. Please for the love of god don’t stop.” the blond mutters out. His moans are getting louder now and Harry is sure people in other rooms can hear but he just doesn’t care. His pace is getting more frantic as he can feel his orgasm start to build and Niall’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Oh fuck Haz, I’m gonna- I’m-” Niall warns a second before he spills into Harry’s throat. Harry takes him as far into his throat as he can, swallowing Niall as he cums all over the carpet. He keeps sucking Niall as he milks himself through his orgasm. When he pulls off of Niall his lips are puffy and his mouth tastes like cum but he doesn’t care. He hasn’t had an orgasm that good in a longer time than he cares to admit. 

“So was that better or worse than the blowjob in the pub loo with Zayn?” Harry asks.

“Oh Haz, that was much better. I just- wow. That was- just wow. Those lips were made for that. Thank the gods you suck dick.” Niall says when he collapses on the couch.

“Well don’t tell Liam, Zayn will definitely hit me and I bruise like a peach. Does that qualify me as your number one fan now?” Harry asks, collapsing with his head in Niall’s lap. He’s acutely aware of the fact that Niall hasn’t gotten soft yet. 

“Hell yes. You may not want to be after you hear my music, but that’s irrelevant now ain’t it? I officially declare you my number one fan.” Niall says. He smiles at Harry and it makes his heart flutter.

“I got you some cheesecake by the way. As an apology that I wasn’t prepared.” he says, turning on his side so that Niall can’t see his blush.

“Haz stop apologizin. Shit happens and we adjust. Tomorrow I’ll leave your brains splattered against my weird James Bond headboard, tonight a blowie and a hot bath is good. It’s beyond good. It’s amazing really. I don’t like cheesecake though.”

“What? But you said it looked good at dinner!” Harry asks, looking at Niall who is blushing again.

“It did look good, but I hate the texture. I hate it. It feels like very sweet mash, ya know?” Niall says back, trying to hide behind his hands.

“Niall Whoring, are you embarrassed? I’m literally laying on your lap with your penis touching my cheek and you’ve been flirting with me in the most ridiculous way since we met. You gave me the Heimlich maneuver tonight. I answered the door shirtless after I literally threw you off the bed and then molested you. Why would you be embarrassed that you don’t like cheesecake? If anything, I should be embarrassed because I ordered something you don’t even like.” Harry says smiling the whole time.

“Yeah but ya tried to do somethin nice. I’m sure you just think I’m after you for sex and free shit after what a whore I’ve been tonight. OH my god I’m a whore! You bought me dinner and a room and then used me for sex! Me mum’s gonna kill me. Father Monaghan’s gonna kill me.” Niall panics. He pushes Harry off his lap and starts pacing and muttering rosaries.

“Niall- Ni- NIALL!” Harry grabs him and yells to get him to focus. When Niall looks at him he says“I don’t think you’re a whore. I’m giving you the room and food as payment for listening to me be a total mess. Honestly I don’t think it’s enough because I’m a mess. If you don’t like thinking about it that way, then let me do it because you’re my friend. I want you to have everything you want because you’re a nice person Niall and not just because you’ve got the cutest little squidgy bum I’ve ever seen.” 

Niall laughs and punches Harry in the shoulder. “Don’t make fun of my bum Haz. It’s perfect and you know it.”

Harry gets a mischievous glint in his eye and turns Niall around and pushes him over. He keeps one hand on his hips to keep him standing and leans down over his back. He kisses each of the freckles on Niall’s porcelain skin all the way down his back and Niall giggles. He then plants one very loud, wet, smacking kiss on each of Niall’s ass cheeks. Niall laughs uproariously and Harry just says “Gorgeous Nialler.”

Niall stands up, laughs, and pushes Harry onto his ass. “Don’t be cute Haz. That’s my thing.”

“That it is. You do cute better than anyone I’ve ever met. I’ll just be a sex god instead.” Harry winks after he says the last part.

Niall rolls his eyes and saunters towards the bathroom. When he reaches the curtain door he gives his hips a little wiggle and laughs. Harry gets up giggling and follows him into the bathroom. Niall steps into the tub and slowly lowers his body beneath the foam. Harry is about to follow him in when he realizes his trousers are still mostly on, even if his semi-hard dick isn’t in them. He pulls them off one leg at a time but trips forward into the bathtub face first trying to get them off his ankle. 

He flops around but can’t manage to push up out of the water without his hands slipping away. He’s positive he’s going to drown with his ass up in the air, in a James Bond themed hotel room when Niall lifts him up by the hair. He’s laughing so hard he can barely hold Harry’s head up and Harry would be mad if he wasn’t so relieved he wasn’t dying anymore. Again.

“Good God Haz, three times? Three times in one day? If this is an every day thing we’re going to have a problem, because I have a bum knee and bad to moderate reflexes at best.” Niall laughs out.

“Would it be cheesy if I say you take my breath away?” Harry asks after he clears the foam out of his face.

“Oh my God! Yes it would you cheeseball!” Niall laughs. 

He splashes Harry in the face and Harry smiles because this feels so natural. Niall may have literally saved his life three times, but Harry feels more optimistic about this than just that. Like Niall may really be able to save him from himself, and that may be exactly what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Niall uses one of his questions, so I want to know what you guys want to read about. Would you prefer to learn about Harry's break up with Louis or Liam and Harry's hook up? Let me know in the comments by 08/29/14 and I'll write the story based on that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Ok, it was very few people but still. They've spoken. You have collectively voted in favor of reading how Louis Tomlinson chained Harry down, sliced open his chest, clawed his way through muscle and sinew, and pulled out Harry's beating heart to crush it in front of his tear laden eyes. Nice, real nice. I plan on also doing the Liam/Harry hook up at some point down the line as I feel it's important for several characters. Also I like sex.
> 
> However I may not do it in this story and instead do it in a prequel-to-the-end-of-this-story from Liam and Zayn's point of view, detailing from when Liam got his job, to when he met Zayn, to when Zayn sucked off Niall, through to the plane ride home from Switzerland. I need people to let me know if they'd be interested in me writing Zayn and Liam's story when I've finished this story. If nobody is interested on an epic and troubled romance full of sex, love, and angst then I won't write it. If nobody is interested enough to write even a few words as a comment, even as a guest, to let me know you want to read a beautiful tale of a love strained by distance and cheating, then I won't write it. Your choice.

After several moments of awkward sputtering for Harry and Niall laughing uproariously at his expense, Harry regains his ability to breathe properly, if not his dignity. Even after Harry recovers, Niall is still laughing. Harry responds by shoving a chocolate covered strawberry in Niall’s mouth.

“Don’t be mad Haz.” Niall says around the berry he’s decided to eat happily. “I’m sorry I laughed. I just don’t know how you’ve lived to twenty five if you’re this accident prone. You have pyrotechnics at your concerts for God’s sake.”

“Yeah well I’m not usually this bad. Being around you seems to make me clumsier.” Harry says, sinking into the sudsy tub. “Although after one incident last year in the US, they started putting tape marks on the stage to keep me away from the pyro cannons. I nearly lost my eyebrows.”

Niall laughs again and Harry isn’t upset this time. He laughs a little and Niall says “Leave it to me to idolize a walking talking train wreck.” Harry splashes him and pouts exaggeratedly. “A very sexy train wreck it is though” Niall adds.

Harry scoffs and grabs a champagne flute for each of them “Whatever. Louis said the same thing too. Nobody seems to believe I’m a fully functioning human being, just a pretty face and decent voice in a crash test dummy.”

“Speaking of him, I’d like to use one of my questions now, if that’s alright.” Niall says. His voice sounds confident, but his face shows he’s nervous.

Harry chokes a little on his champagne and sputters out “I- um- okay?”

“What happened between you and Louis? Last year there were all those rumors that you’d have one of those celebrity reality tv shows. Like the Kardashians, but gay and actually talented.” Niall asks.

“Are you sure you want to know? You may decide I’m not really worth your time if I tell you.” Harry says. He’s afraid that this is going to ruin everything, and that scares him. It scares him more than it should considering it’s only been about six hours.

“Haz, I promise, no matter what happened, it won’t change how I look at you. I live in a glass house here.” Niall says. He spreads his arms open and smiles at Harry. “In fact here, I’ll give you one free question. You ask it first and then you answer mine.”

“Alright- How about- Um- I can’t think of anything?” Harry says. It’s meant to be a statement but comes out as a question.

“Harry Styles just ask me a question. Ask me what I want in life, or if I want children, or if I’ve ever been in love. Ask me something that shows that you care I’m a human and not just a superhero that has the power of saving your butt from dying.” Niall says, his tone is strained and Harry sees something he can’t quite identify in the usually jovial face of the blond.

“Actually that’s a good question.” Harry says quickly “Have you? Ever been in love that is.”

“Oh real original Haz. Take my question then.” Niall huffs. “No, no I haven’t. I thought I was once. Turned out it was just gas.” Niall laughs at his joke but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“And here I thought you were going to be honest, Ni.” Harry says.

“I was. I haven’t ever been in love. I really did think I was once.” Niall admits “It was a whirlwind romance fueled by Guiness and sex. But like a whirlwind it left a giant mess. He left in the middle of the night without a word and I haven’t had a real relationship since.” Niall is downing his champagne with one hand and reaching for the bottle with the other.

“Who was he?” Harry asks.

“Uh uh Haz. That’s your one question used up. Now go ahead and answer mine.” Niall says, pouring a glass full to the brim.

“Alright, I suppose you mentioning cheating was a decent segue anyhow.” Harry responds.

 

_He’s home. He’s finally home after so many months away and the sight of it is breath taking. “Liam? Can you grab the bags while I go inside and see if Lou is home?” Harry asks, practically shaking with excitement._

_“Of course Mr. Styles. But afterwards can I head back to my flat for a bit? Zayn doesn’t know that I’m home yet and I want to surprise him.” Liam asks hopefully._

_“Harry.” He corrects. It probably won’t do any good, but it’s a habit after three years. “Of course you can. Take the car and go to a restaurant or something. It’s on me. Just use my card.” Harry says happily. “I’ll probably spend all night here anyway, if you know what I mean.” He finishes with a cheeky wink._

_He strides up to the beautiful country home he bought with Louis two years prior, after his second album had gone platinum in the states. They’d searched for weeks before Louis found a place he loved. As long as Louis loved it, Harry did too. The place really is quite gorgeous._

_Harry notices a shiny new Jag in the driveway parked next to Louis’ Mini Coop. Harry rolls his eyes and sighs. Louis always spends far too much money when he’s left alone for too long. Harry’s sure it’s worth every pence if it helps his lover from being too lonely without him. He unlocks the door and is greeted by a raucous blast of music. The speaker system he had installed obviously works quite well._

_He calls out for Louis but he can barely hear himself over the music. He turns it down in the foyer with a panel but he can’t shut it off in the rest of the house unless he does it on the stereo system in the master bedroom. He walks around the bottom floor trying to find Louis, but it’s an unsuccessful trek. The house is incredibly filthy and it looks like Louis had a party the night before. Whatever keeps him busy is fine by Harry._

_Finally he decides to search the second floor. There’s cans of beer littered all over the place and Harry is dreading the Christmas bonus he’ll have to leave for the cleaning lady. There’s a faint noise coming from the master bedroom and Harry guesses that his boyfriend is singing along with the music._

_Harry opens the door and he doesn’t know what to look at first. There’s a haze of fog clinging to the ceiling, like a storm cloud signaling an omen. Across from the bed on the sitting area table, there’s a white powder, chopped into lines. And in the bed are three men having their way with his boyfriend, his partner, his first and only love._

_Louis is moaning like a porn star around the cock of a man who’s face he can’t see through the cloud of smoke. Two men he’s never seen before are kissing as one of them pumps away, thrusting into Louis and dripping something gooey onto the duvet that Harry bought Louis for their fourth anniversary. He starts yelling loudly and twitching. The other man pushes him out of the way and inserts himself into Louis’ hole without so much as a condom. And through all of this, Harry can’t do anything._

_Both of the men on the ass end of his lover turn to look in his direction as a loud choked sob shatters the atmosphere like a gun shot. Harry falls to his knees, sobs racking his body and tears blurring his vision. Both men stumble on their feet for a minute but head straight for him when a voice says “Take care of that, will you?” from above Louis’ head. Looking back at it later he’s surprised he didn’t recognize the voice then and there._

_A blur flashes by Harry and throws both of the men to the ground, kicking them across the face before they can get up. They stay down. The hulking form walks to the bed, where Louis and the cloud faced man are scrambling to get away. He grabs each of them by the throat and holds them against the wall. He’s screaming something but Harry can’t make it out over the loud ringing in his ears. Something pushes against his consciousness until he hears “Mr. Styles! Are you okay?”_

_“What?” he asks, but his voice doesn’t sound right in his ears._

_“Are you hurt Mr. Styles? Did anyone hit you?” the man shouts. Harry looks at him and finally processes that it’s Liam._

_“No. I- I think I’m okay. My knees hurt though. Why do my knees hurt Liam?” He asks emptily._

_“You fell on them Mr. Styles. What do you want me to do with these two Mr. Styles?” Liam asks, pushing harder when the tall man tries to escape his grasp. He’s gasping for air by the time Liam relaxes his grip, he won’t let go though. Louis looks at Harry, unseeing with eyes that look almost as clouded as the ceiling. Then the zombie with his lover’s face turns to Liam and reaches down, grabbing his groin._

_“Do you want me? You can have me if you want me. I bet you’ could pound me good.” Louis says. His voice is high and hollow. Liam sneers disgustedly and uses his knee to move Louis’ hand away. He won’t hurt him though, not unless Harry asks him to._

_“Get them out of here. Please. Just get them out of here.” Harry sobs. He collapses onto his side, curling in on himself and crying without abandon._

_Liam steers them out of the room by their throats and Louis gives a weak “Bye Harry!” with a childlike wave before he vanishes from view. Harry can’t feel his knees again. The carpet he knows is pressing into his face isn’t there according to his wet cheek. Nothing in the world exists but the throbbing pain blasting it’s way through Harry’s body._

_Liam comes back into the bedroom after a few minutes. Both of the strangers are still unconscious and Harry is near catatonic on the floor by the entrance. Liam scoops his boss up off the floor and carries him to the bed. He brushes the hair out of Harry’s face and tells him “I’ll be right back Mr. Styles. I promise. I just have to get these two out of here.” Harry doesn’t respond._

_After several more minutes and some distant shouting that Harry can’t make out through the haze in his head, Liam comes back into the room. Harry can see him, see his mouth moving, but can’t hear anything actually being said. His body won’t move when he tells it to. Finally warmth seeps into his body, Liam wraps himself around Harry’s shoulders. He’s being held and he doesn’t care about the ramifications. All he cares about is that with Liam holding him and he can actually feel it._

 

_It takes hours before either of them speaks. The room is dark and it smells of weed and sex still. Harry moves Liam’s arm, sits up, and looks around. He can’t see much but the glow from the alarm clock shows Liam sleeping softly, a small trail of drool hanging from his mouth. Normally Harry would coo from how cute the sight is, but he’s feeling numb and doesn’t react at all. Instead he turns on the bedside lamp._

_“Liam.” Harry says numbly, shaking the sleeping man’s shoulder._

_Liam pops up, looking around frantically and screams “Zayn it was an accident!”_

_“Liam, It’s okay. You were dreaming. It’s me, Harry.” Harry says gently, trying not to startle his assistant any more. It does not work well. Liam flies backwards and falls out of the bed. Harry can’t help but laugh, it’s short and somewhat hollow but it’s a real laugh. He leans over the side of the bed and says “Would you like me to help you up? Or is the prospect of touching my hand too terrifying for you to consider?”_

_Liam pops up onto his feet and rubs the back of his head. His face is flushed and his other hand is covering his groin. “Sorry Mr. Styles. I guess that was a bit dramatic.”_

_Harry laughs again and says “Oh no. I always fantasized about having my world shattered while my junkie boyfriend gets gang-banged and having the man who rescued me scream and jump out of my bed when he sees my face. Very kind of you really.” His tone is humorous but his face is dark._

_“Would you like me to go Mr. Styles? I- I should go.” Liam asks nervously. He shuffles feet back and forth, afraid to leave without being dismissed._

_“That’s fine Liam. Can you drop me off somewhere in the car first? I don’t think I can stay here anymore.” Harry asks quietly._

_“Of course Mr. Styles. I can just take a taxi instead of the car. I’ll go pack your suitcases into the boot, and I’ll give you your privacy.” Liam says._

_Harry grabs his hand when he turns to leave “I don’t think I can drive right now. I don’t want to hurt anyone because I’m not paying enough attention. Will you drop me off somewhere?” His voice is quiet and scared, and his hand is hot._

_Liam stumbles a few feet away and then says “Of course Mr. Styles. Which hotel would you like to go to?”_

_Harry’s voice is void of all emotion and his eyes have no flicker of life. He barely looks alive when he looks Liam in the eyes and says “I don’t care. I just don’t care Liam. I really don’t think it’s going to make a damn bit of difference if I off myself at Hotel 41 or an airport motel. I just don’t want to do it here.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be a bit slower writing chapters this week. My 6th anniversary is on Friday and my fiance is taking the week off to make up for the last several years where he had to work. I'll still be writing occasionally but the chapters of this and my Shopping! AU may come every three days instead of every two. If you like this story and haven't read my others, please pop on over and give them a read. Everything is Narry so I hope you like that pairing.

“You what?” Niall screams. The fear in his eyes makes him look like a trapped animal. “You came here just to kill yourself? Why would you even bring me into it then? Are you thinking of getting me to kill you? OH MY GOD WHAT KIND OF MAN DO YOU THINK I AM?” Niall is thrashing about, trying to get out from under Harry’s legs. Harry is laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

“Niall- Nialler please calm down. Around the time you choked me out on the ski lift trying to lift my fat arse back to safety, that’s when I realized I really did want to live. And all this happened about six weeks ago. It’s practically ancient history.” Harry says, wearing nothing but a smile and some scented suds in his hair from when Niall splashed around.

Niall’s eyes narrow suspiciously “Are you just fucking with me? Was anything you just told me even true?” He says.

“Everything. I promise. I don’t think I could make up anything that would make me look worse than that story.” The curly haired man says, turning his eyes downward.

“Haz, you don’t look that bad. You had a moment of weakness because someone broke your heart. That’s not that bad. It’s not good, but it isn’t that bad either.” Niall says softly, grasping Harry’s hand where it lays on the tub. 

“Uh uh Mister.” Harry says teasingly. “You thought I was trying to get you to assassinate me? So not only am I a walking disaster, but I can’t even pick an assassin without messing it up. You’re spectacularly bad at what I apparently hand picked you for.”

Niall blushes brightly “I may have jumped to conclusions. But you have to admit that this isn’t a situation covered in the first date hand book. Actually I’m pretty sure none of this day is and I’m basically just reacting to everything with sparkling charm and outrageous amounts of alcohol. It’s my standard tactic.”

“I’m astonished at how well it works honestly. And this isn’t a date Niall. I’m not sure what it is exactly, but it isn’t a date.” Harry says huffing out a sigh.

“Why are you so afraid to call this a date? Am I just not good enough for you?” Niall asks. He’s hurt and Harry can tell.

“Niall you’re too good for me.” Harry says.

“Oh! My! God!” Niall says, punctuating each word with a loud laugh. “You did not just use that cliche.”

“You saved my life three times. I threw you off of the bed and you still begged me to stay so you could comfort me. I yelled at you before I even knew your name and you still wanted to spend time with me. You didn’t run screaming when I told you I wanted to kill myself. Well not for lack of trying, but still. You deserve so much better than the mess that has been this night as a first date.” Harry says.

“Harry I have never felt more comfortable than I have tonight, minus one or two little episodes. I would be ecstatic to consider this my first date with you. Although maybe I could consider it something else if that would mean you would be more likely to go on a second date with me. Maybe one where you don’t attempt suicide by berries in a crowded restaurant. I wouldn’t mind if it ended up with us naked and sloshed again though.” Niall laughs.

“Do you even have a little voice that tells you something is inappropriate?” Harry asks. He splashes foam at Niall and the foam manages to land delicately on his nose. It makes his eyes nearly crystal blue in contrast and Harry smiles. Nothing Niall does could possibly make him mad.

“I do, but it sounds like me mum so I just ignore it.” Niall says, attempting to wipe the foam off of his nose. The attempt fails spectacularly and he just wipes more foam onto his cheeks. Harry can’t even help but smile and actually giggle a little. 

“So Mr. Horan, how would you like to spend the rest of the evening?” Harry asks giddily.

“Well we could go into the bedroom and shag until daybreak.” Niall says with a wink.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. I never put out before a first date. What kind of man do you take me for?” Harry says, mocking Niall’s horrified look from earlier.

“The kind I could have a lot of fun with.” Niall says with a cheeky wink. He stands up, struggling out from under Harry’s legs, and grabs a towel. He slowly wipes up one leg, the fine hairs sticking to porcelain skin, and then wipes back down the other. He lifts the towel up and runs the luscious Egyptian cotton through his dyed blonde locks. Finally he wraps the towel tightly around his waist and tucks it up so it barely covers anything. He saunters off to the bedroom and leaves Harry with a dumbstruck look on his face and an almost painful erection.

Harry jumps up and dries himself sparingly. His hair needs about twenty minutes to dry properly with a blow dryer, so he leaves it damp and wild, looking like Tarzan with the towel hanging loosely around his hips. He follows Niall into the bedroom and inhales sharply when he’s greeted with the sight of Niall’s arse, bare and bent over the bed.

“Oh hey Haz, do you prefer these?” Niall says, turning around and lifting a pair of small teal briefs up over his chest. He’s remarkably well groomed around his cock for someone who expected to be wearing ski pants all weekend and Harry can’t help but stare. Niall lowers another pair of briefs, red this time, to cover himself and says “or these?”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just stands there with his mouth gaping in a very un-Tarzan-like manner. “Haz I’m looking for a response here, not a peep show. Which one of these interests you?”

“I think you know what interests me Niall. Don’t be a tease, it’s very rude.” Harry says, attempting to recover some measure of dignity, as if it’s possible. “Now why don’t you get over here and climb me like a tree?” And all of Harry’s dignity goes flying out the window as his towel falls off.

“That sounds like a good time there Ape-Man, but I think you were right to say that we should wait to shag like monkeys. After all, I want to be sure you aren’t just after me for my arse. I’m not interested in that anymore. I think I like you too much for that.” Niall says. His smile is so genuine and his eyes are so vulnerable that Harry can’t stop himself from crossing the room and kissing him. It’s soft and sweet but a passion burns their lips until they break apart panting.

“Do you ever listen Haz?” Niall asks, his newly invigorated erection pressing into Harry’s hip. 

“I blocked everything else out once you said that you liked me.” Harry says, leaning down to plant another small kiss on Niall’s lips before he lets the shorter boy go. “And I like the teal ones. I’d say they go well with your eyes, but I can’t honestly say I was staring at them too hard just now. I am a man after all.” He walks away, letting his bare body distract Niall. He walks towards the sitting room adding a little extra movement in his hips, until he manages to trip over the towel he left in the doorway. He doesn’t look at all like Tarzan as he flies face forward into the carpet.

Niall laughs so hard he falls back onto the bed and Harry’s blushing like a fool. He struggles past his shame and laughs too. “Okay maybe I am a walking accident.” he says. 

When Niall finally recovers from his renewed laughter at Harry’s comment he walks over and helps Harry up. “A very cute accident though.” he says, and then he stretches up and plants a kiss on each of Harry’s cheeks. “For your booboos.” he says.

Harry just laughs and says “Thank you.” He hasn’t been this happy in a long time. He pulls on the boxer briefs and smiles as he watches Niall staring at him.

“I didn’t notice it earlier because I was too busy either watching you suck me cock or saving you from drowning in the tub, but you are perfectly smooth down there. Sexy as fuck Haz.” He says, licking his lips.

“Now now Niall, don’t start regretting your decisions now. Besides, you were wrong earlier.” Harry says with a cheeky wink.

“About what?” Niall asks, his eyes never leaving Harry’s bulge

“I’m not a top. I have been for so long because Louis was such a terrible top, but I really prefer to bottom. I like it so much when a man takes me from behind and pulls my hair. When he’s pumping away so fast that my legs start to feel like they’re going to give out.” Harry says, walking over to Niall and stroking his hand down the smooth skin of the short boy’s chest. 

“I like when they bend me over the bed, so that I can’t reach my dick and I have to cum from him thrusting into me the right way. Or when he pushes me on my back and my knees are pressed into my shoulders. It’s so much better than being on top.” Harry says, reaching down into the tight Calvin Kleins and stroking himself. He lets out a moan before he continues “Unless he’s laying on his back stroking me slowly while I ride him like a bronco. Sometimes I feel like my hips were just made for riding back and forth, back and forth, until a guy srches off his back and I cum all over his chest.” He’s stroking faster now, and moaning in between his sentences.

“What about you Niall? What would you like to do to me?” Harry asks. His eyes are half lidded but he can clearly see the outline of Niall’s cock, straining against his briefs like a caged animal trying to get free.

“Haz, we should stop now.” Niall says right before he kisses Harry. Their tongues battle for dominance and they fall back into an armchair. Harry rocks his hips on Niall’s thighs. Niall breaks from the kiss to moan and Harry takes the opportunity to attack the porcelain skin if his neck. He leaves small bruises speckled over the blonde boy’s neck and moves off of Niall’s lap so he can work his way down Niall’s chest with his mouth. 

“You. Never. Answered. My. Question. Niall.” Harry says, stopping between each word to kiss his way down Niall’s stomach, planting the final kiss on the tip of Niall’ leaking member. “What would you like to do to me?” He asks, staring up at Niall with his face pressed against Niall’s cock.

“I’d like to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours.” Niall says moaning at the contact Harry’s now applying, mouthing along the outline tenting Niall’s teal blue pants.

“Finally!” Harry shouts. 

He grips the waist band of Niall’s briefs and rips them off in one fluid motion. He licks a stripe up Niall’s shaft and then swallows him whole. He holds Niall’s twitching cock at the back of his throat until the air in his lungs is exhausted. Niall moans as Harry slowly pulls off with an audible pop. He pulls Niall’s hand to his hair and then places his mouth back around Niall’s cock. Niall pushes him down and Harry moans around the head in his mouth. 

Niall starts to thrust up with his hips but can’t get much leverage in the chair. He pushes Harry back so that his arse is planted between his spread legs, and kicks his underwear off to the side. He grabs Harry by the hair on the back of his head and pushes back into Harry’s eager mouth. His hips snap forward into Harry’s face and he relishes the way Harry’s mouth takes all of him in. He thrusts back and forth until he starts to feel his orgasm building in his stomach. Harry is moaning and touching himself through his tented Calvins and the sight drives Niall wild.

He pulls Harry off of him, using all of his will power to do so, and stands the taller boy on his feet. They kiss passionately and Niall steers them through the door until they land on the bed. He pulls down Harry’s boxer briefs from his position under the tall man and never breaks the kiss. “Turn around.” Niall commands and Harry complies, turning so his hips are straddling Niall’s shoulders. Harry collapses back down so he can take Niall back in his mouth. The moans he makes vibrate through Niall’s body when the blond mimics his actions. He sucks on Harry, the salty taste of precum soaking his lips. Harry’s hips move in tiny little thrusts, timed with Niall’s own.

When Harry begins to leak in almost a constant stream Niall pulls off. Harry whines but never stops moving his head back and forth, swallowing around Niall. The blond pushes up and takes Harry’s ass in his hands. He spreads both cheeks and licks around Harry’s twitching hole. 

Harry pulls off and gasps “Jesus fuck Niall!”. His hand flies up and down furiously on Niall’s cock while he pushes his hips backward, eager for more contact. Niall pushes his tongue flat against Harry and licks. Harry’s whole body gives a shake. Niall licks Harry, swirling his tongue around the hungry entrance and Harry responds by swallowing Niall down to the hilt. Finally he pushes his tongue in and Harry almost screams from delight. Niall pulls the taller lad back by the hips and pushes his tongue in as far as he can. He uses his tongue like a cock and thrusts it forward as Harry pushes back with his hips.

Niall feels himself growing closer to orgasm and he tries to warn Harry with a pat on the arm. Harry, encouraged by this swallows deeper and faster. Niall cums with a force that shakes his whole body and pushes his tongue into Harry, who is swallowing everything from Niall and milking him through the orgasm. Niall continues to lick as Harry pushes up and starts to stroke himself. It takes only moments before he paints Niall’s abs in white streams of cum, moaning loudly as he does.

“So much for my plan.” Niall says, his head falling back against the mattress.

“And what plan would that be?” Harry asks, collapsing to Niall’s side. 

“The one where we don’t shag and we have a real first date.” Niall responds, curling onto his side so he can see into Harry’s eyes.

“Well if that’s all you consider shagging then I guess we failed about two hours ago anyway.” Harry says with a cheeky wink. 

“Yes, but now you think I’m a cheap slut.” Niall says smiling.

“I’d hardly call you cheap Niall. After all, dinner alone was around four hundred euros, and that’s not even including the room service.” Harry says, trying to keep a straight face.

“A gold digging slut isn’t any better Haz.” Niall say, turning away from him.

“Niall I don’t think you’re a slut. I have initiated both of our bouts and it’s because you’ve been driving me wild since we met. I feel a spark with you that I’ve never had with anyone.” Harry says, spinning his body so he can curl around the blond.

“If you’re serious, then prove it. You have to go two days without anything more than a kiss. No wanking even.” Niall says, turning so their naked bodies are flush with one another.

“If that’s what you want then I’ll do it. But you have to wear trousers. No more teasing me.” Harry responds, kissing Niall on the tip of his nose.

“Fine. Now are you spending the night here or back in your own suite?” Niall asks, climbing on top of Harry.

“I think right here is good. I’m not sure how, but I just know I’ll hurt myself if I walk out that door and you aren’t there to save me.” Harry smiles from below the beautiful boy on top of him.

“Good answer.” Niall says. 

They fall asleep side by side. Niall laying half on Harry and Harry with a big smile on his face through all of his dreams. He wouldn’t even be ashamed to admit they’re of Niall that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry how long it took to get this chapter out. My fiance had last week off for our anniversary and I got caught up having fun celebrating. I made this longer to try to make up for it.

Niall is loud. Louder than Harry would have thought he would be this early in the morning. Harry doesn’t mind though. Niall is too tight around him to mind anything. The silk sheets and waking up with Niall on his chest combined to make one hell of an aphrodisiac. They’ve been going at it for a while, slow like morning sex is supposed to be, but the spark Harry feels in his skin with Niall’s legs wrapped around his hips is better than caffeine.

“Oh fuck Haz!” Niall cries from where his mouth is nestled at the crook of Harry’s neck. “Haz wake up!”

Harry’s hips don’t stop but his eyes snap open. Louis is standing over him and Niall. “Harry what the hell is this?”

Harry can’t stop thrusting into Niall. He’s so warm. He’s so perfect, his blue eyes staring into Harry’s green. Louis lashes out and Harry’s cheek stings. His hips never stop moving. 

“Louis! I- I don’t-” Harry stutters. He can’t speak. He can’t even think. Niall is moaning and thrashing around underneath him. Everything is so tight and warm. Nothing else matters.

“Harry wake up!” Louis screams as he slaps Harry again. “Who the hell is this little slut?”

“I’m the new you.” Niall moans, clenching his legs to pull Harry further into him. 

 

Harry wakes up with a gasp. The bed is cold and empty but Harry hardly notices while he catches his breath. When his breathing evens out he is surprised to find he has a painfully hard erection. He blushes and covers up so that Niall won’t see. But Niall can’t see, because he’s nowhere around. Harry calls out the blond lad’s name, but the only response is silence. Harry gets up and pulls on his Calvin Kleins. 

Niall is nowhere in the suite. The bathroom is empty as is the sitting area. When Harry goes back into the bedroom he sees Niall’s bag is gone too. His heart sinks through his stomach and he sits on the bed. No tears come, he hasn’t cried in the six weeks since the incident with Louis, but his heart is breaking nonetheless. His stomach churns, though that may be the combination of champagne and stomach acid that constitutes his stomach contents. He’s so in his own head he doesn’t even hear the door click.

“Haz? What’s wrong?” someone asks in an Irish lilt. Harry’s eyes focus immediately on the sweaty blond mess crouching in front of him. He’s red and shiny with sweat, but it’s definitely Niall. His warm blue eyes are filled with concern. Harry’s so relieved he can’t stop himself from doing a flying tackle into the poor boy.

“I thought you left!” Harry croaks into Niall’s shoulder. “I thought I scared you off and you left without saying anything!” Harry’s eyes sting with unshed tears of relief.

“Christ, you get attached fast don’t ya?” Niall laughs underneath the mountain of naked man that is Harry. “I was just at the hotel gym. I left a note on the night stand.”

Harry hops up and picks up the note. He scans over it quickly and blushes deeply from his cheeks to his chest. “To be fair, if I didn’t already know what this said I wouldn’t have been able to read it. Your chicken-scratch is illegible.”

“Don’t you start. I get that enough from me mum when I go home.” Niall says. “Haz were you really that upset when you thought I left? We’ve only known each other for a day.”

Harry hears the nervousness in Niall’s voice and feels ashamed. He’s growing attached too quickly to this strange boy that saved his life. “I um- I-” Harry stutters.

“It’s okay Haz. I understand.” Niall says gently.

“No Niall, you don’t.” Harry says. “I think you may be my only friend. I tour so often it’s not like I have a relationship with my neighbors. My celebrity friends are basically strangers. And-” He stops. The next words are so hard to get out that it almost breaks him “And the best friend I’ve ever had gang banged my boyfriend of five years and was his drug dealer behind my back.”

Niall is stunned. He can’t even find any words besides “Grimmy was the guy?” 

Harry laughs hollowly “Leave it to my number one fan to know who I meant without so much as a description.”

“Don’t joke. Not right now. Just let me apologize for laughing please. I didn’t intend to be mean Haz. I just don’t have much of a filter.” Niall sits on the bed next to Harry. “I’m proud that you’d consider me a friend.”

“You sure? My friendships aren’t exactly blessed. Besides you’ve been more like a body guard that I haven’t been paying very well.” Harry laughs.

“I’d put my life on the line for any of my friends Haz. But I just don’t know why you’d want to be my friend. You’re a world famous sex god and I’m a pub singer in Dublin. And not a very successful one at that. Also I smell like bangers when I sweat which I’m sure you’ve noticed by now.” Niall laughs at his own joke and that makes Harry smile.

“Yeah you reek.” Harry says giggling. “It’s weird as hell because it’s grossing me out just a bit and also making me hungry.”

“Well you don’t get to eat this little dish for two days.” Niall says, sticking out his tongue like he’s back in primary school. “I’m going to take a shower.” He strips off his shirt and heads straight for the bathroom. When his joggers hit the floor Harry follows. He leans in the doorway and watches as Niall tests the water. He picks up the shower head once he deems the water an acceptable temperature. There’s no walls or curtain around the shower so not only does Harry get to watch but Niall has to hold the nozzle close to his body.

Niall catches Harry staring and decides to be a tease. He moves the shower head slowly across his chest. He bites his lip and slides it down across his stomach towards his crotch. Harry’s eyes follow the shiny silver everywhere that Niall moves it. He’s so distracted he doesn’t see it coming when Niall flips the nozzle around and sprays him straight in the face. Niall laughs at Harry’s sputtering face so hard he drops the nozzle.

“I told you no sex for two days Haz. Stop looking at me like that. We both know what happens when you do.” Niall says once he regains his composure. He’s wet and freezing but he doesn’t care because Harry looks like a puppy that’s been forced to bathe and it’s hilarious.

“You said I couldn’t touch you and I didn’t. Nothing with looking though is there?” Harry snarks. He snatches up the bath towel from next to the tub and uses it to dry his hair. 

“There is when we both know you were two minutes away from deep-throating me like you were training for the Sex Olympics.” Niall says. He picks back up the nozzle and begins to soap his body up. “Besides, once that cannon of yours decides it wants to fire, the only way to put out the fuse is with some water.”

Harry looks down to see that his morning visitor has returned with a vengeance. His Calvins are stretched so tight that the waistband has separated from his waist and he can see right down his underwear. “Fair enough.” He mumbles. 

Niall finishes showering and Harry takes a quick one himself while the blond gets dressed. He towels himself off and walks into the bedroom. Niall has gotten ready and he looks fantastic in a tight cobalt jumper that makes his eyes pop out and a particularly tight pair of dark gray skinny jeans. Harry only realizes too late that his clothes are in his own suite and not in Niall’s. He has nothing but last night’s dirty clothes and the towel that’s tied loosely around his hips.

Niall seems to have already come to this realization and has a pair of gym shorts, not the same ones he wore that morning, and a shirt laid out on the bed next to his smirking form. “They’re the only things I have that would fit you.” He giggles.

“I swear Whoring, if that’s another fat joke-” He leaves the threat unfinished because he can’t think of a single mean thing he would ever want to do to the boy.

“You’ll spank me?” Niall asks cheekily. “All in good time Haz. And that wasn’t a fat joke. If you hadn’t noticed You’re a giant and I’m-”

“A leprechaun with better hair?” Harry finishes. Niall laughs and nods. Harry shrugs on the clothes Niall left for him. The shirt is almost too tight around the chest, but Harry takes pleasure in the way Niall’s eyes widen when he sees.

“Do you want to call Liam and ask him to check out of your room and bring your bags here?” Niall asks. The question is loaded and he knows it.

“Do you want me to?” Harry asks cautiously. He’s afraid that Niall is setting him up to fail, like Louis so often did.

“Would it be hypocritical if I said yes?” Niall asks in response. Answering questions with questions is getting ridiculous but he’s actually afraid to ask outright if Harry would spend the night with him. Blunt and cheeky is his style, vulnerable is not.

“Nope. You wouldn’t think I was too forward if I did though? Because I could tell I scared you a little this morning.” Harry says.

“Not really. I was just trying to see if you were upset over me or- or Louis.” Niall says quietly.

“I try not to think about him anymore. It doesn’t always work, like when I dream, but I’m generally successful.” Harry tells him. It isn’t a lie, but it isn’t quite the truth either.

“Oh is that what you were dreaming about? You were all flushed and sweaty when I left for the gym this morning. You were talking too, but I only caught my name and ‘ow’.” Niall laughs.

Harry blushes a deep red and says “I don’t really remember. Dreams, y’know?”

“Alright. You ready for breakfast then? I’m starved.” Niall says popping up. Harry nods and follows him out of the room.

 

“Exactly what is your gym regimen Horan? Because I have never seen someone eat like this and still manage to have a stomach that nice.” Harry laughs. Niall tries to respond, but the half a croissant he has in his mouth makes it difficult. Harry laughs even more and it shakes his whole body with delight.

Niall swallows in a comical gulp and then says “I told you I got no idea how it works, but I’m afraid it’ll stop working if you keep asking about it, so shut yer yap. Better yet, put something in it besides grapefruit juice and Greek yogurt.”

Harry laughs and says “You call me fat and then you tell me to eat. I never thought I’d get mixed signals from the guy who flirted with me while he was keeping me from falling to my death. Then again you called me fat right afterwards.”

“Shut up you prat. That wasn’t what I meant and you know it. You’re built like a brick shit house and I should know. I’ve seen ya naked. And licked you naked too.” Niall smiles because the waiter walking by trips a little and almost drops the glass he’s carrying when he overhears Niall’s comment. Harry blushes furiously and stares into his grapefruit, hoping he can find a portal to a dimension where that didn’t just happen.

“Why do you do this to me in public?” Harry asks. “You’re so sweet in the room. Why is it between there and here you become a deviant bent on the destruction of my public image?” Harry asks in an angry whisper.

“What can I say? I like watching you blush and sputter because I’m flirting with you. Besides, I can’t always be sweet or you wouldn’t have looked twice at me. I’m pretty sure my incessant flirting is the only reason you agreed to spend any time with me anyway.” Niall replies with a cocky grin.

“I agreed to spend time with you because you charm me. You make me smile right after I almost die. You laugh at your own jokes and my stupid ones too. You don’t care that I’m Harry Styles, just that I’m Harry. And you’re so beautiful it’s nearly blinding. I agreed to spend time with you because you’re an angel Niall Horan, and I think I need you in my life.” Harry says boldly. He’s laying everything on the line and it’s Niall’s turn to blush.

“That’s a bit deep for breakfast Haz.” Niall says, trying to cover his embarrassment with humor. “Try again at dinner.”

“I’m serious Niall. I’m sorry if I’m embarrassing you, but I need you to know that I don’t just want to sleep with you. I want to know you, even if it’s only for the few days while I’m here.” Harry says. His eyes are bright green with courage that he didn’t know he had.

“A few days? What do you mean? I thought you were here for a month.” Niall asks dumbfounded.

“No, I still have to finish writing and recording my new album. My manager was already furious when I came here for a week. I didn’t even tell him why though so I can understand.” Harry says sullenly.

“Then why did you get me a suite for a month? I can’t stay here for a month by myself.” Niall practically yells. He’s gotten to his feet and the scene has officially started.

“You said you wanted a suite for a month, so I got you one.” Harry responds simply.

“Don’t be glib Harry! You should have told me you’d be leaving on Sunday!” There is no practically to Niall’s yelling this time. Harry can barely even understand him through how thick his accent gets.

“Friday.” Harry says quickly.

“Friday? But it’s Tuesday! When did ya plan on letting me know that?” Niall sits back down, deflated.

“I don’t suppose Thursday night is a good answer.” Harry says. It’s a mistake and he knows it before he says it. He knows it when the words come out of his mouth. He knows it when Niall picks up his water glass and throws the water in his face.

“Fuck you Harry! You led me on and you know it!” Niall is seething. He’s seething, but he hasn’t left and Harry takes that as a sign that there could be some reconciliation.

“I didn’t mean to Niall. I swear.” He says. He doesn’t care that every eye in the place is on him and Niall again. “I just didn’t know how to tell you that this was going to end so soon. I care about you and I wanted to tell you in a way that would make it easier.”

“Well fat lot of good that does me. Springing it on me at breakfast ain’t exactly easy to hear Haz. Especially with such a bloody nosy audience and my Irish temper.” Niall says, glaring pointedly at the people who’ve abandoned their meals to watch the fight. “Well get on then, this ain’t dinner-and-a-show-you-cunts. It’s breakfast-and-mind-your-own-damn-business.” 

Harry barely stifles a laugh when half the restaurant walks out muttering in an offended tone. “Don’t ya dare start laughing Harry Edward Styles. Yer far from off the hook. Now put that pretty mouth of yers to work and start explainin’ yer self fore I leave.” Niall says angrily.

“Will you actually listen to me, and not just explode at me?” Harry asks cautiously.

“If you do it quickly and well then there’s a good chance, yes.” Niall says flatly.

“Okay, I um- I wanted to tell you yesterday. I really did. I just didn’t know how to say it without- well without this happening. I just wanted this to be fun while it could. Nothing puts a damper on a good thing like an expiration date.” Harry says quietly.

“Okay.” Niall responds. He shoves another croissant in his mouth and smiles.

“Okay? That’s it?” Harry asks. He’s unsure of how they got to this point.

Niall swallows again and says “Yeah. I get it Harry. I don’t agree with it necessarily, but I get it. Besides I understood before, I just like watching you squirm.”

Harry doesn’t even know how to respond. Words don’t really express how he feels at the moment, so he laughs. He laughs long and hard and Niall joins in. The whole restaurant is as confused as Harry is, but none of them joins in the laugh.

“You are a mean man Niall Horan.” Harry says when he composes himself. His napkin didn’t do much to absorb the ice water in his hair, but he considers himself lucky that Niall had already finished his orange juice befoe that little piece of theatre. 

“I’m about to get meaner too.” Niall says cheekily. “I’ve got another question I’ve been wanting to ask. I’m using my second one now.”

“Oh lord.” Harry says with exasperation.

“Have you ever shagged that gorgeous assistant of yours? Because I know I would have if our positions were switched.” Niall says.

Harry drops his napkin and turns so bright red it looks like he’s sunburned. He squeaks out something and Niall just raises his eyebrow cockily and says “Louder please Haz. I want to picture it when you say yes.”

“And what if I say no? What if I’m not one of those guys that pathetically has an affair with his assistant? What if- oh god, yes, I did.” Harry admits dejectedly. “It was only once, but yes.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Niall laughs. “What was it? The arms? The jawline? The arms?” Niall asks.

“He stopped me from killing myself Niall.” Harry says quietly.

“Oh.” Niall says, all humor fading from his voice. 

“Yeah.” Harry says flatly.

“Is there a good way to back out of this conversation? Ya know, back before I swallowed my foot and you still liked me even though I threw water in your face like a drama queen.” Niall asks. His voice is small and Harry can hear the trepidation in the question.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve accepted that it happened. Your foot is firmly planted underneath your squidgy bum where it belongs.” Harry says with an easy smile. “And I have a feeling I’ll always like you Niall. You are too genuine for me not to.”

“Don’t try to butter me up Haz. I made a fool of myself and you can say it.” Niall argues.

“The only thing getting getting buttered up at this table is your fourth croissant Niall. And I can hardly say you made a fool out of yourself after our last meal together. You keep me on my toes.” Harry says sweetly.

“Alright, I get it. I’ll stop eating. Besides I’ve had enough sugar from you to last at least through lunch.” Niall says, putting his food back and his napkin down. He drains his tea and then politely waives over the waiter and pays the check. Harry tries, but Niall refuses and says “Let me Haz. Twenty whole quid is hardly a chip in the forty thousand you spent on a room that will be empty for three weeks.”

“What do you mean empty for three weeks?” Harry asks, confused.

“I’m not going to stay here for three weeks without you. I couldn’t even afford the trip I took here. I won it from a pub I sing at, and that was only for three days. Last night when you called for room service, I called my landlord and asked him to ship my stuff to me mum. He’s a good friend so he took out the rest of the month’s rent and used it to ship everything. Now I have to go make sure he doesn’t give away me flat.” Niall says, there’s a tone in his voice Harry can’t quite identify. They’re walking to the elevators and Harry has to take long strides to keep up with how fast Niall is walking.

“Stay at my place then. I’ll write down my address and you can have him ship it to my cottage. I’m selling it, but it’ll take months to move in this market. I can get you a job in London. I know some great pubs that would love to have you.” Harry offers.

“I don’t need your charity Haz. I can do just fine on my own.” Niall says bluntly.

“It’s not charity. I want to help a friend. I want to help the man who saved my life.” Harry honestly replies.

“You basically admitted you only planned on this being a fling for a week before ya jet off.” Niall snaps. The elevator doors slide open and Niall steps on. Harry follows but Niall pushes him lightly back out. “I need a few minutes by myself Haz. Go get your bags and meet me in the room. I’ll have calmed down by then.” 

The doors close before Harry can say anything back. He’s standing by himself in the lobby, but he has hope that something can still be salvaged in this train wreck. When he takes the elevator back to his room he catches himself smiling. He puts the key in the lock and turns it, looking in on the beautiful suite he won’t be needing anymore. He walks into the bedroom not bothering to close the door, he won’t be here long.

Around the time he puts his suit bag on the bed he hears a familiar voice say “That was a hell of a performance at breakfast Styles. I see you still draw in drama like a magnet. Then again you dated me for five years, so I can’t really be surprised. Pot and kettle, you know.”

Harry freezes in place. He’s going crazy. There’s no way this can be happening now, not when he’s so close to being happy. Slowly he turns around and he’s met with a familiar cocky grin, ice blue eyes, and cinnamon hair. He looks better than the last time Harry saw him, but it’s definitely Louis.


End file.
